Welcome Back, Weiss
by EleaDancingOnAPin
Summary: Weiss left for a year to study abroad. Now that she's back, will everything go back to how it used to be? And does Ruby seem... just a bit more mature? AU, White Rose pairing, with sides of Bumblebee, Noren, and Jaune and Pyrrha.
1. Bitch

"Don't be such a bitch all the time."

The words rang in her head like a broken record.

Weiss's heels clicked on the white tile floor as she strode through the hallways. Only someone who knew her very well would notice how unsteady she was, how she paused every few seconds as if she was out of breath. Nobody would have noticed how her eyes were ever so slightly red, and ever so slightly wet, a corner of her tight white blouse just a little damp.

Nobody would ever think that she was fighting back tears. After all, Weiss Schnee did not cry.

"Don't be such a bitch all the time."

Weiss pushed through a big glass door, hurried along the smooth concrete sidewalk, and made her way to the crowded parking lot. She fumbled in her pocket, pulled out her keys, and jammed the unlock button, following the sharp beeps to a silvery-white sports car she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. Weiss climbed in, turned on the engine, and stomped on the gas, speeding away from the college as fast as five hundred and sixty horsepower could take her, a shower of gravel flying behind her.

"Don't be such a bitch all the time."

A single teardrop slid down her cheek, leaving a wet, sparkling trail. Angrily, she brushed it off, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Weiss Schnee never cried.

Why would anyone? After all, it hurt so much.

She swerved onto a side street, away from the college grounds and the frat houses and sorority houses and dorms and away from her...

Ruby...

_"Can't you do anything right?" Weiss demanded, glaring at Ruby over a club sandwich. They were in a little sandwich shop on campus, supposedly enjoying their reunion. They hadn't seen eachother in ages, and it had been pleasant, up until now anyway. Weiss, who had been studying abroad, had missed the past year of school, and had come back to Vale for college. _

_But come the first day of school, the bickering started again. _

_Ruby glared right back. "Princess, if you don't like my work, don't work with me! Besides, we got an A anyway! What more do you want, huh?" She threw her Italian sub onto the cold metal table and clenched her fists._

_If Weiss had been paying a little more attention, she would have noticed something was different. She didn't need to scream her head off for an hour before Ruby started fighting back. She argued right from the start._

_"It wasn't as good as we could have done! You need to try harder!" Why didn't Ruby get it? The world wasn't a nice place. Ruby couldn't just coast by with the bare minimum she needed to get a good grade, she needed to excel. Why didn't she understand?_

_"Geez Weiss. Don't be such a bitch all the time." _

* * *

Weiss parked the car and slumped in her seat, numb except for an ache in her chest and a burning heat in her eyes. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't care. Somewhere, birds were chirping, and a mother was fussing at a small child playing in a sandbox. She was at a park, Vermillion park, she realized.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..." She murmured. "Why do I always... push everyone away..."

There was no reply.

Suddenly, the first tinkling notes of a piano concerto rang in the car. Her cell phone. Weiss dug the sleek white object out of her pocket, looked at the caller ID, and bit her lip. It was Ruby. Of course it was. It couldn't have been Yang, ready with a furious rant. It couldn't have been Pyrrha, or Blake, who would radiate gentle disapproval and get her to apologize.

It had to be her.

Weiss cleared her throat, and on the last notes of the last ring, answered. "Hello, Weiss Schnee speaking." The words tumbled from her lips automatically. Of course Ruby knew who it was.

"Weiss, where are you?" Ruby demanded.

"I-"

"You're upset, aren't you." The words were gentle, but firm. For a moment, Weiss was stunned into silence. Ruby never used to be so bold, unless she was furious. Weiss looked out the window, and saw a happy couple maybe two years younger than her laughing on a bench. She quickly averted her gaze, turning her eyes to glare down at the steering wheel. The scenery wasn't exactly the best here, at a beautiful park on a sunny August day.

"No, why would I be." She replied. _Of course I am._

"Umm, well, the part where you walked off without another word looking like you were about to be seeing your last meal again was a clue."

"I had somewhere to be. A previous engagement." _I was so upset..._

"Weiss, it's okay to admit you're mad."

Again Weiss was speechless. _Is it really?_

Ruby continued. "Look. Just... tell me where you are, okay? I didn't think you would take this so hard. I'm not taking it back, but I don't want you to be this upset either."

"Vermillion park." Weiss said, defeated.

"Ten minutes."

Weiss hung up.

* * *

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" Came a peppy voice from the window. There was Ruby, leaning in, arms crossed and leaning in her car where the window was rolled down, dressed in a simple black tank top emblazoned with a red rose, and a pair of dark, dark jeans that hugged her legs in all the right places. Weiss glanced at the tank top and noticed just how _much _Ruby had changed in the last year. She was definitely Yang's sister...

"Hey. Weiss. My eyes are up here."

"I cannot believe you!" Weiss snapped, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

Ruby grinned, and blew at a loose strand of dark hair that had fallen over her face. Weiss watched her lips move. It was like she was in a trance. "Feeling better?" Ruby asked, and Weiss scolded herself. She shouldn't just zone out like that.

"Never better. In fact, I wasn't upset at all, and I don't understand why-"

A pair of strong, yet thin arms wrapped around her through the window. Weiss enjoyed it for all of two seconds, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Personal space, Ruby."

The other girl rolled her eyes, but had long since accepted a bit of hostility as a fact of life. She moved around to climb in the passenger seat, opening the door and settling in.

"Man, I forgot how cool your car was. Even the seats are magic." Ruby smiled slightly. "Well, we haven't seen eachother in a year. Whaddya wanna do."

"...Go home and study." Weiss muttered, her resolve weakening. "I have a test."

"Weiss. None of that." Ruby said, cheerful but firm.

How much things have changed...

"Fine. You suggest something."

"Mmm... I know! Let's go see a movie!" Ruby chirped. "There's some good ones out."

* * *

They pulled up five minutes later.

"For the record, this was your idea." Weiss grumbled, as they waited in line for the ticket window.

"Oh hush." Ruby got a sly smile. "Hey Weiss."

"Hmm?"

"If you stand so close, people will think this is a date."

"You are insufferable!" Weiss practically shrieked, darting a few feet away like she'd been stung. Ruby just laughed, and Weiss blushed scarlet at the number of knowing smiles the other moviegoers were shooting them.

Ruby paid as an apology. Not that it mattered to Weiss... but the sentiment was nice. Ruby quickly dragged Weiss through the entry lobby, only stopping to grab a bag of popcorn from a young cashier with a too-large uniform. Weiss glared suspiciously at the greasy yellow kernels.

"How can you eat that trash?" She whispered to Ruby as they found their room, creeping up the stairs to the back corner. Somewhere, a child started complaining about when the movie would start. Weiss ground her teeth. She hated the movies for exactly this reason. Someone was always talking.

"It's salty and fatty, and I haven't had any dessert today. Sure you don't want any?" Ruby waved the bag under Weiss's nose. "Mmm... popcorn..."

"Ugh. Keep it away."

Weiss managed to be silent for all of five seconds.

"What did you drag me to see anyway?"

"Eh? Oh, it's called Frozen." Ruby said.

"And why are we watching it?"

"Reminded me of someone I know." Ruby replied cheekily.

Weiss sniffed. "I'll choose to ignore that."

They sat in silence for all of ten minutes before Weiss broke the silence again.

"Please tell me you didn't drag me to see a children's movie." She grumbled, gesturing in annoyance to the cartoony, animated characters.

Ruby looked sheepish. "Umm..."

"Ruby!"

"Oh, hush. Think of it as a public service, since you didn't have a childhood."

Someone in front of them turned around and glared at them, and Weiss felt incredibly embarrassed. They might have been a bit louder than they should have...

Abruptly, the Ruby yawned, stretching her arms above her head. One came down to rest lightly on Weiss's shoulders, and she froze.

"You're going to get that fake butter on my cashmere sweater." She said at last, teeth clenched.

"Shh. Enjoy the movie." Ruby whispered. Weiss was too distracted to notice the slight quaver in her voice. She thought about whether to tell Ruby off or not, and found that it didn't matter what she thought she wanted, she wasn't going to do it. _What's the old saying? The heart wants..._

Weiss sat back in her chair, pressing up against Ruby's arm. It had been so long...

She thought back, to just before she had left. She and Ruby had been... as good friends as Weiss ever was with anyone...

"_W-Weiss I..."_

_The dark haired girl clutched a single white rose, a small trail of blood running down her hand from where the thorns dug into her hand. Her hands were shaking, quivering like she was caught in the cold, though it was a balmy eighty degrees out. _

"_Ruby..." Weiss started to say, something catching in her throat._

_The other girl offered a weak smile. "No Weiss. I understand. I'm too young, too silly, too me." Her whole body shook once, and two tears fell. "And you're too perfect to ever love someone like me."_

_Then she turned and trudged away._

"_Enjoy your trip, Weiss. I'll see you in a year."_

* * *

They had never spoken about that night, even though Weiss made sure to call every month.

And now...

Now what was happening?

Sometime while Weiss had been thinking, the armrest in between them had been flipped up, and Ruby was closer still.

"Hey, Weiss..." She whispered.

Weiss jolted, looking at the other girl. Into those huge silvery eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you even watching the movie at all?"

Weiss was abruptly thankful for the dark theater as her cheeks burned. "Yes I am."

"Oh really." Ruby's hot breath brushed against her face. "What's happened then."

"..." Weiss hesitated, looking back at the screen.

"That's what I thought." Ruby said, her voice more than slightly amused as she whispered into Weiss's ear.

Weiss wondered why saying 'th' required so much breathing.

"Shut up! I didn't even want to see a movie!" She hissed, fed up.

"Then what did you want to see?" Ruby teased.

Weiss didn't say anything after that.

And to Ruby's immense satisfaction, she didn't move either.

* * *

Weiss exited the movie theater brooding, Ruby hanging close by her side as they pushed through the crowds. Weiss was silently fuming, turning her thoughts over and over, trying to make sense of one simple little trip to the movies.

Why did everything have to be so complicated when this one little girl was around...

"Well, it was fun and all, but I gotta run." Ruby said cheerfully.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup! Have a good night, Weiss."

Weiss watched as the other girl weaved her way through the crowd, texting someone on her cell phone. Weiss was half tempted to offer her a ride, but after... whatever that had been, she definitely needed time to think.

Maybe Ruby wasn't so little any more...

A half smile twitched at her lips.

Though really, even she knew that the fake yawn was the oldest trick in the book.


	2. Blake Puts Her Foot Down

Hey guys!

So, I know this is a bit of a long time coming, but I'm just so stressed out right now. School kills my creativity: I can get A's, or I can write, but not both.

However, a bit of creativity seems to have struck me, right before AP exams I might add. So here's an update. Maybe Bodyguard will get one too, who knows?

Please enjoy, and tell me what you thought.

* * *

Weiss promptly got home and called Blake. The two had kept in touch as well. In fact, Weiss had kept in touch with everyone except Yang. Because she and Yang not seeing eye to eye was a fundamental law of the universe.

The faunus answered, her voice tired and dry. Weiss could never tell if she had just woken her from a nap or not... "Hello."

"Could you give me some advice?" Weiss asked, her words tumbling out.

Weiss could almost hear the slow blink. "Excuse me?"

"I need some advice. It's about..." Weiss ground her teeth. It was just a name! "Ruby."

"Oh. Well, I might be able to help some." Blake sounded amused. "What's up?"

"She... I think she took me on a date..." Weiss admitted, covering her face with one hand. Even over a phone, this was just too embarrassing.

"Really now? Where'd you go?"

"Just to the theater. We saw some movie... and she was... distracting." Weiss finished lamely.

"Distracting?" Blake teased, a mocking lilt in her voice. "Please tell me you didn't make out in a movie theater. Or at least tell me you were sitting in the back."

Weiss turned a brilliant red. "I... no! No! What! You!" She stammered. "I would never-"

Blake laughed slightly. "Don't panic, princess. So, what did dear little Ruby do exactly?"

"...Arm on my shoulder." Weiss mumbled. _Hot breath in my ear, soft words, soft whispers._

"Oh, really? Come on, Weiss, that doesn't sound so awful." She paused a beat. "You can always tell her no."

_Not with those eyes I can't._

Weiss just sighed. "She's grown up a lot."

"Yes, she has. You know, she was pretty devastated when you rejected her the last time." Blake's tone was still friendly, but it had a hidden edge to it. "If you're going to break her heart, again, you need to be more gentle about it this time."

Weiss glared daggers at the phone. "I didn't ask for her to do that! I never did! I-"

"Weiss." Blake cut into her rant softly, but firmly. "You two are really, really obvious about how you feel about eachother. Ruby's never been blind, Weiss. She noticed... well, everything. Anyone could see you were interested in her."

"But..."

"Let me finish. I just want to know... can you really, honestly say you don't care anything for Ruby?"

Weiss looked down for one moment, two, three. _Run. Run away and don't look back. _"I have work." She said quickly, sharply. Then she hung up. And curled up. And while she didn't cry, not this time, she almost wished she could.

Morning sun crept its way into the windows as Weiss blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Then she paused. Someone was knocking.

Grumbling under her breath, Weiss slipped out of bed and padded through her apartment. Her father had bought her the place for the school year, as he felt she should spend some time living alone. _He didn't want me around._ Personally, she appreciated the chance at some independence. _I hated him too._

Weiss opened the door to a scowling Blake, dressed in a long black coat and a pure white blouse.

"You hung up on me." The other girl growled. "And I had to wake up early."

She makes it sound like Weiss had been drowning kittens. Neither girl spoke for a moment, before Blake sighed. "We didn't finish talking."

"I thought we did." Weiss replied curtly, slipping back inside to make some coffee. Blake followed.

"I just have one last thing to ask you. Which I could have just asked last night." Blake said sourly. Her eyes were still narrow.

"Very well, ask away." Weiss said crankily.

"Why did you reject her?" There was genuine curiosity in the question.

"...I never wanted to." Weiss said quietly, so quietly she hoped Blake wouldn't catch it.

"And what does that mean?"

Damned faunus hearing. "My father."

And suddenly, the storm in Blake's eyes calmed. "Oh." Was all she said.

"He wouldn't..." Weiss sighed. "He would never allow it."

"But you're on your own now..." Blake hinted.

"But..." Weiss said. She waited for a moment, trying to collect her runaway thoughts. "But I can't give her..." She took a breath, in, out. "I can't give her what she needs. I can't bring her over for the holidays, I can't just be with her. My father..." She repeated the word, 'father', like it was a curse.

If Weiss thought Blake was angry before, she had no idea. The girl didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, but her ears bent flat, her lips peeled back to reveal needle sharp teeth, and she just glared. Many thought Weiss had a very fearsome glare, but it was a ray of sunshine compared to the complete and utter disgust Blake put in just one stare.

"That's it?" She spat. "That's all?"

Weiss was at a loss for words.

"Weiss Schnee, great and mighty heiress, royal majesty of any place she sets foot, is looking for her daddy's approval?" There was a mix of pity, anger, and contempt lacing each word.

"I don't need to hear this from you!" Weiss shot back, her nature taking over.

"I think you do!" Blake hissed. "Ruby cried her eyes out for a week. She had nightmares for three after that. It was all both of us could do to keep Yang from flying to Germany and beating you to a pulp! She told us the whole story, too. What exactly was it you said to her?"

Weiss flinched.

"What. Was. It." Blake bit off each word.

* * *

"_Weiss, will you um..." Ruby mumbled, dragging her foot on the ground. _

_Weiss smiled affectionately. "Will I what?"_

"_...Will you..." Ruby paused, her voice shrinking, so small and quiet Weiss almost missed the next words. "...go out with me?" She brought her left hand that she had been hiding behind her back out into the open. Clutched in it was a single white rose._

_Weiss's breath caught in her throat. She was choking, she couldn't breathe. It took everything she had not to gasp._

"_Ruby..." She murmured. She needed a lie. She needed to run, she needed to get away from this and make sure it never happened again. "I'm sorry. I've always thought of you as just a friend. I thought you knew. But I suppose I should know you, of all people, can get some pretty silly ideas." Every word was a stab in the chest for them both. They both knew Weiss was lying through her teeth, they knew eachother well enough for that._

"_W-Weiss I..."_

_The dark haired girl clutched a single white rose, a small trail of blood running down her hand from where the thorns dug into her hand. Her hands were shaking, quivering like she was caught in the cold, though it was a balmy eighty degrees out._

"_Ruby..." Weiss started to say, something catching in her throat. She had to take it back. How could she... how could she say something like that... she had to..._

_The other girl offered a weak smile. "No Weiss. I understand. I'm too young, too silly, too me." Her whole body shook once, and two tears fell. "And you're too perfect to ever love someone like me."_

_Then she turned and trudged away._

"_Enjoy your trip, Weiss. I'll see you in a year."_

* * *

And on that note...


	3. Kiss

God, I couldn't just leave it where I did. Two posts in a day... I'd say your welcome, but I'm just trying to make up for not posting in two months. Sorry about that...

* * *

"I can't believe she called you perfect."

Blake left shortly after that.

Weiss was half tempted to just call in sick. Her stomach was twisting. She could barely stand, not that she wanted to. She didn't know how long she had just sat and stared at the coffee table, a modern wood and metal piece that sat in front of her couch. She just stared, following the grain of the wood. She just stared... and shook...

That was when the phone rang.

Weiss's eyes drifted over to it. Who was calling...

Her eyes lit upon the caller ID and widened. Of course it was Ruby.

It always was.

Almost dreamlike, Weiss walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered slightly. _Please don't cry._

"Weiss? Weiss are you okay?" Ruby sounded frantic. "Blake came in and she told me what happened... Weiss?"

Weiss was crying. "Ruby..." She choked, then broke into sobs. _Please hurry I need you..._

"I'll be right there." The phone clicked off, and Weiss stumbled to her bedroom, still crying. She was ten minutes from campus.

They stretched into ten years.

* * *

Ruby didn't even bother to knock when she came in, she just came straight through the unlocked door and into Weiss's room.

_Please don't see._

Weiss was curled up under her blanket, only a stray bit of snow colored hair even showing that she was there.

She could feel Ruby sitting gently down on the bed, the soft mattress bending under her weight, a slight groan coming from the springs. A slim hand ran under the covers and along her shoulder, and Weiss shivered at the breath of cold air and the nails on her skin.

"Hey. Shh. It's okay. Shhh..." Ruby's voice murmured.

"I..." Weiss had calmed enough to speak clearly, but her voice was still barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry..."

"What?" Ruby asked. "I can't hear you under the blankets."

Weiss laughed, or sobbed again, she wasn't sure. "Ruby?" She asked, a little louder.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"The dresser. Next to my bed. Would you open it please?" Weiss asked quietly.

"Sure. Are there some meds or..."

"You'll know it when you see it."

Weiss heard the creak of sliding wood, and then Ruby gasped.

"I-is this..."

Weiss sat up, peering over the other girl's shoulder. Ruby's hands trembled as she held a small frame, a piece of glass pressing a single white rose flat into the backing. It was dried and dead, only possessing the appearance of life. Weiss hoped that wasn't some sort of omen.

Ruby turned to face her. "You... kept it?" She swallowed. "You don't..." Suddenly, Ruby looked so much younger. A year younger, maybe, a year ago on a Summer's night, right before her best friend in all the world had left. _Or were they ever just friends?_

Ruby bit her lip, then placed the frame gently on the bed. "Weiss..."

"Yes." Weiss said, calmly but firmly. "If the offer is still open."

They both knew what offer it was.

"Of course it is Weiss." Abruptly, Ruby grinned, cheerful to the end. "You know what sucks about all this?"

Weiss, taken aback, could only ask "What?"

"Waiting two years to kiss someone." Ruby's hand delicately cupped Weiss's jaw as she leaned forwards, brushing their lips gently. _Did she..._

They pulled apart for less than a second before Weiss surged forwards, pushing into Ruby and tangling long fingers in her hair, crushing their mouths together. She was drunk, she couldn't breathe, she was on fire. She gasped, or moaned, and Ruby took the chance and slipped her tongue in.

The two clutched at each other, only pausing for short gasps of air, tongues tracing hot, hot letters in the other's mouth, lips and bodies surging like the tides. Ruby pushed Weiss backwards onto the bed, resting atop her. They lay panting, Ruby grinning wickedly and staring into Weiss's darkened eyes.

"What do you think about being sick? You know, just for today." Ruby asked, biting her lip and smiling like an idiot.

Weiss wrapped her legs around Ruby and pulled them close again.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."


	4. Slam (No, not poetry)

Happy! Ish? It has a happy ending!

* * *

It was half an hour before either of them had the presence of mind to stop. They both lay on the living room couch, after an attempt to get out of bed and make cocoa had turned landed them in the same position as before, only in the living room this time.

They lay cuddled together, legs mixed up and Weiss lying half curled on top. Ruby lazily ran fingers through Weiss's hair. She didn't have it in the ponytail, this morning seemed a little too eventful for her to find the time.

"So uh..." Ruby laughed once. "That was a thing."

"Please do not ever imitate your sister again." Weiss grumbled. "Especially. Now."

Ruby giggled and grinned, and Weiss couldn't be mad. "You know, I almost forgot why I came over here." She frowned slightly. "Almost. Blake was way, way out of-"

"No, she wasn't." Weiss said tiredly. "I deserved every word." _And probably a few more besides._

"If anyone should have yelled at you, it would be me!" Ruby protested. "And I wouldn't!"

"Blake's your friend Ruby." Weiss murmured, stressing 'your.'

"She's your friend too!" Ruby protested.

"All the more reason why she should tell me when I'm being..." Weiss paused. "Unreasonable."

"Well-" Ruby started to say, but Weiss interrupted.

"Furthermore, if she hadn't, I would probably have told you to go away when you got in."

And there it was. Ruby looked... hurt. Really, really hurt. _Oh no..._

"Are you..." She started to say. "...is this just guilt then?" _No!_

"No!" Weiss exclaimed, a little louder than she meant to, causing Ruby to wince. "No." She repeated, softer. "I just... I wasn't thinking clearly. Blake snapped me out of that." She pushed closer. "I would never do that to you. Lie, yes. But not like that."

Neither of them said much for a while. But after a few minutes, Ruby's fingers resumed their slow, gentle trail through Weiss's hair, and the room seemed a little less stifling than before.

* * *

An hour later, neither of them had said a word. They were too lost in thought, simultaneously absorbed in each other's presence and worrying about what might happen next.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your apartment is really popular." Ruby grumbled.

The knocking came back, louder. "Hey! Open up in there!" Came a voice. A loud, female, annoying voice. Yang. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Uh, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "I think you might want to get that. I wouldn't really put it past her to just break it down..."

Weiss went slowly to the door, purposefully avoiding appearing too rushed. She opened the door, just as Yang resumed trying to batter it down.

A leather gloved fist smacked into her arm and Weiss yelped. "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry princess." Yang said, not sorry in the slightest, placing a sarcastic emphasis on 'princess.' She stood in the doorway in a yellow shirt, denim jacket, and a scandalously short pair of shorts, looking belligerent and angry. Weiss reflected that she had never really seen her any other way.

Weiss rubbed her shoulder. "Say what you want and get out."

"Ack! Hey! Guys!" Ruby scrambled off the couch to stand between the two. "Calm down!" Neither Weiss nor her sister seemed especially in the mood. "Please?"

Both sighed at the same time, noticed, and resumed glaring.

"Jinx?" Ruby offered.

"Rubes, we're going home." Yang said it like a statement of fact.

"Not if you're gonna be like that, we aren't." Ruby replied. "I want to stay with Weiss a little more.

Yang narrowed her eyes in true Blake fashion and hooked a finger at Weiss. "Please tell me you aren't going to go running back to this bitch the moment she crooks her finger!" She growled. Then she saw Ruby's face, and realized she had gone too far.

The other girl looked a mix of hurt and furious. Silver eyes pleaded with lilac, crying 'How could you?' Yang looked like she might stammer an apology, but it was far too late.

Weiss was ready to scream at Yang. She usually had to for Ruby's sake, whenever her sister got an idea in her head. Ruby had never really stood up to Yang before. But a moment later, Weiss was reminded again that things had changed.

Ruby stepped back and slammed the door in her sister's face, twisting the deadbolt with a metallic crunch.

Acting like nothing had happened, she turned and looked at Weiss. "Can I steal your couch for tonight?" She asked.

Weiss arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean." Ruby gulped. "Normally I'd stay with Blake, but she kinda moved in, so then I'd stay with Jaune, but he hooked up with Pyrrha and Nora and Ren are just completely-"

Weiss covered her mouth with one hand and laughed. _I guess some things are still the same._

"Of course." She said, raising a finger. "On one condition."

"Huh?"

"You get the bed. No complaining."

Ruby glowered. "You know, just once I'd like to see you not be so polite."

"Just once, I'd like you to do what you're told and not complain." Weiss replied primly. "As a consolation prize, you get to choose dinner." She smiled. "And if you really want, I'll pretend to want something else and let you persuade me otherwise."

"Well thanks." Ruby grumbled. "Now I won't even bother."

"Exactly." Weiss said, very satisfied with herself. "Your choices are Thai or Thai. Hurry up and pick one."


	5. College Life

Here is a sad.

Please don't hate me...

Oh! And I'm revising old chapters... if you care for a reread, they're better now. You know. Maybe.

* * *

Yang saw the door slam in her face and just stood, mouth open.

She heard her little sister and the bitch keep talking on the other side. Ruby said something funny, the bitch laughed.

Yang couldn't take it anymore, she turned and stalked out to her bike, leaving muddy boot prints through the pristine white stone floor of Weiss's hotel. And it was basically Weiss's hotel, her damn family owned it.

She hopped onto Bumblebee, parked on the street outside, and angrily took off. She should really wear a helmet, but something about the wind running through her wild curly locks helped her think. Blake never needed to know.

Yang shook her head, lost in thought. Ruby stealing cookies when she was five, a guilty smile on her face and a chocolate smear clinging to her lip. Ruby grinning the gap toothed grin of an eight year old, showing Yang her report card, a cheap piece of copy paper with a gold star sticker on it. Ten year old Ruby crying out of relief into her jeans after she admitted to being 'kinda sorta maybe not the straightest.'

Ruby slamming the door in her face.

Because of the bitch.

Because of Weiss.

God, she hated the name.

Yang hardly noticed she had pulled up in front of the small, dark wooden house she and Blake rented. She, Blake, and Ruby.

She pointedly ignored the warm, wet heat in her eyes, the cold sting down her cheeks. Ruby had never just...

Yang refused to think about it.

Instead she did what any sane adult would do, stalking up to the house. She jammed the key in the lock, stepped in, shucked her coat, and went to find a beer. She found it hiding behind the pair of two gallon jugs of milk Blake had bought. If she had been in a better mood, Yang might have snickered. A pair of jugs. But her heart wasn't in it.

She slumped down at the kitchen table. Well, they called it a kitchen table. Really it was an old door propped up on a pair of sawhorses. College life. They were lucky to have the house.

Bitch and her stupid five star hotel suite.

Yang popped the cap of the beer with her teeth, something else Blake wouldn't approve of. Then she took a long pull, frowned at the taste, and looked at the label. Budweiser.

Screw college life.

Blake came home to a very, very drunk Yang taking swings at the ratty patchwork punching bag they had in the living room. One handed swings. The other clutched a bottle of Bud like it was her dear sister. Yang took a pull, launched a spinning kick, connected, and fell flat on her ass.

It might have been funny at any other time.

Blake rushed across the room, picking Yang up as gently as she could. She half pulled, half dragged the other girl onto the couch.

Really, it was a pile of spare cushions.

College life.

At any other time, Blake might have felt a little special. Nobody, not even Ruby ever saw Yang cry. Blake knew for a fact that she was as capable of it as anyone. She was the only one Yang really let in.

And so she was the only one who ever saw her like this. And it tore her to pieces.

Blake rocked gently as Yang buried her face in Blake's black dress pants, sobbing and crying and muttering things Blake couldn't pick up over the drunken slur.

Abruptly, lilac eyes looked into amber ones as Yang shifted to look up at her.

"Y-you'll never leave me. R-right B-Blake?" Yang sobbed.

"Never." Blake murmured. She stroked Yang's cheek softly, then rose, dragging the other girl with her. "Now I think it's time for you to be in bed."

Yang leaned on her heavily, her head resting on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Always take care of me..."

Blake smiled fondly. "Of course I do." She deposited Yang on the bed, deftly snatching the bottle out of her hands as she did.

Really, the bed was a spare mattress.

"Sweet dreams Yang." Blake murmured, placing a soft, short kiss on Yang's forehead.

She was already asleep.


End file.
